As You Wish
by May Shaw
Summary: As the search for Henry continues, Hook and Emma are forced to explore their twisted feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Neverland is crawling with secrets and lies waiting to tear the seams of trust between them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story i've published but I gave it my best shot so please take the time to read. I love the whole Hook and Emma thing that's going on at the moment so I thought why not have some fun with it. Just a few things to note, this follows the episode 'Good Form' although there are some ways in which the story differs from the show.**

**-They have not yet met Tinkerbell **

**-David is was not hit by the poison arrow**

**-Henry does not know that Emma has come to save him**

**Anyway, on with the story- love it or hate it, any feedback will be greatly appreciated!**

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's no where we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

They'd been gone for an hour or two. Emma had drank far too much. Rum. That bloody pirate. Where were they? Mary M- ,her mum and dad. They said twenty minutes. And so she sat there in the sand, with Hook and Regina for company.

"They've been a while." Emma threw a bottle into the dying fire. "I thought they were getting water."  
"I could guess what else they're doing." Hook's suggestive glance was enough to make Emma's skin crawl.  
"Oh come on!" She grimaced, "they're my parents."  
"Sorry love." He laughed, leaning back against a rock. "Your Majesty, I believe it's your turn to feed the fire."  
"Right." Regina stretched out and got to her feet. "I'll be back- well, I should be back in twenty minutes."  
"Funny." Emma snapped as Regina headed for the woods.

"Just you and I then." Hook raised his bottle. "Emma Swan and Captain-"  
"What?" She looked up intently. "What is your real name? It can't be Hook- you had two hands once."  
"Indeed." He sighed, "well, can you guess?"  
"Seriously?"  
"We've got time to kill love." He grinned loosely.  
"Alright." Emma smirked. "Richard?"  
"Richard?"  
"Richard." She took another swig from the bottle. "Dick for short."  
"Ha." Hook folded his arms. "No, believe it or not- my name is not Dick."  
"Go on then."  
"Killian." He rolled his eyes.  
"Cute." Her nose twitched in the way that make him smile.  
"Not what a man likes to hear."  
Emma shrugged. Her mind searching for further conversation.  
"So- do you have any 'mates' in Neverland?"  
He laughed at her pitiful attempt to execute a British accent.  
"You know what I mean." She shook her head, "What happened to Mr. Smee?"  
"How do you know Smee?" Hook snapped.  
"I've never met him." She spat defensively. "He's in the stories."  
"Oh yeah? Am I in the stories?"  
"Of course. The infamous Captain Hook- Pan's worst enemy."  
"Well-" he snarled, "they got that much right."  
There was a dense pause while Emma finished off the last of her rum and broke open another bottle.  
"You haven't answered my question." She folded her arms, taking on a rather demanding tone. "What happened to Smee?"  
"It's complicated." He got up sluggishly and she followed.  
"Is it?"

"Mr. Smee fell in love-" Hook was serious now. Emma turned to hide her discomfort, focusing on a broken shell lodged in the sand. "Fell in love with a fairy."  
"You have got to be kidding me." Emma muttered under her breath. Mr. Smee and Tinkerbell. That's one I've not heard before.  
"This fairy called Tink. We met her on the Island once." Hook continued, "well, my old friend Smee did not make his feelings clear."  
"I can see where this is going."  
"It was a mistake." He snapped. "Mr. Smee was a good man."  
"He must have been pretty pissed."  
"Yeah." Hook nodded.

"You know I watched- and read- Peter Pan countless times as a kid, I must have missed the part where Hook sleeps with Tinkerbell." Instantly the dynamic changed.  
"You missed the best bit." Hook grinned drawing himself closer to her.  
"Doubt it." She scoffed.  
"Jealous love?"  
"Please." Emma smirked, closing the gap between them. The bottle of rum in her hand nicked his hook, spilling into the fire behind them. It spat violently. Hook jerked backwards, tripping across a branch and landing on his back. Emma burst into streams of Laughter, clenching her sides.  
"Had a little too much Rum there Captain?"  
Hook snagged her angle and she dropped to the ground beside him. She knelt, knees moulded to the sand and he sat up to face her.  
"Emma Swan- You are..." Hook slurred, resting his forehead against hers. Emma felt a rush of heat ignite her cheeks. He was too close.  
"What? What am I?"  
"...dangerous." His voice was grating, hollow and empty. Emma tilted her head towards his hook, consequently shifting her lips an inch closer to his.  
"I'm dangerous?"  
"Very." Hook laughed, tracing his forefinger along her hip bone. Emma swallowed hard in an attempt to slow her pounding heart. She felt the seem of her shirt shift upwards as Hook's lips grazed her jaw. In an instant his bruised mouth crushed hers, arching her backwards into the sand. Emma felt a pulse of electricity as curved steel ran up her spine, Hook's hand gripped tightly around her waist.  
"What is that?"  
Emma felt him draw away, glaring at a black mark on her side. His face drained of colour, brows furrowed.  
"How long have you had that?" His thumb pushed hard into the affected skin. Emma winced, her eyes loosing focus of the distant trees.  
"I didn't notice it," her breathing was heavy, "-please."  
Hook released the pressure and Emma groaned in relief, collapsing to the ground.  
"Look at me Swan." He held her chin tightly, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Do you know what a curse is?"  
Emma shook her head free of his grasp and got to her feet.  
"Of course I know what a bloody curse is." She spat, brushing sand off her arm.  
"You know we don't have many in Neverland." A dim smile broadened, "Perhaps if you took something that wasn't yours..."  
Emma stormed towards him, gripping the collar of his shirt.  
"Are you calling me a thief?" She laughed bitterly, "Coming from the bloody pirate."  
She released her grip, embarrassed by the inexcusable flare of rage.  
"Or-" Hook straightened out his jacket, "You used an disapproved form of magic."  
"That's ridiculous." Emma dropped her head. "I've never- I don't know how to use magic. You know that."  
Hook nodded,  
"That's what I thought- so- what are you hiding from me?" He stared intently at her side, "Let me see it again."  
"No." Emma snapped. She stepped back, clinging to the area of fabric that covered her waist.  
"Don't make me-"  
"What? Don't make you what?" Emma snarled, she paused for a moment before making a run for the woods.  
"Really?" Hook muttered under his breath, "I thought we were done with the childish games."  
He quickly caught up, making no attempt to tackle her carefully.  
"Get the hell off me!" She struggled, squirming beneath him.  
"Just hold still love, we don't want to cause a fuss." He frowned, scratching at the black marked skin.  
"Well-" He dropped down to sit on her stomach, Emma coughed a shot of air. "Looks like you're going to meet Tink after all."  
Hook flashed a pirate's wink and Emma rolled her eyes before her elbow promptly met his rib cage.

**Please let me know what you think! It was a pretty long first chapter so thanks for reading to the end. Any ideas on what Emma's curse could be? Has she taken something that didn't belong to her? Or is she hiding a magical ability? We shall see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, had quite a lot of fun writing this! Thank you for reading, favouriting etc. much appreciated. Please continue to read and review! It really means a lot. **

So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your hearts still open and if so I wanna

know what time it shuts

Emma woke to the blurred sight of treetops and moon-lit sky. She jerked her arm upwards to find that it had been tied- rather tightly- to a tree stump.  
I swear to God, when I get my hands on that pirate, he's going to need more than that bloody hook to protect himself.  
She managed to lift herself up into sitting position and began work on the almost impossible knot he had tied for her. Almost. Emma Swan had gotten herself out of much more testing situations than this. With an awkward twist, she slid her wrists free.  
"Right then." She muttered to herself, brushing the dirt off her trousers. "Where the hell am I?"  
"Welcome to my home." An airy voice echoed behind her. Emma spun round on her heel, hand grasped around the hilt of her sword. What she saw built an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
"I'm Tinkerbell."  
"Of course you are." Emma looked up awkwardly, she hadn't meant for that to sound so rude.  
"Sorry?" Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"  
Emma grinned, remembering what Hook had earlier told her about his encounters with the fairy.  
"Nope." Her smile broadened. "You definitely did not."  
Emma's self-humour quickly faded as she realised what had happened.  
"Did he drug me?" She snapped, "How the hell did I get here? I told him-"  
"Hook?" Tinkerbell folded her arms in confusion. "He said he'd come here for help."  
"Did he mention the fact that I was unconscious at the moment we decided to pay you a friendly visit?"  
"No, I am so sorry." She looked sincere. Emma hated it.  
I've never met anyone so irritating, I'm being rude and hostile and she's being...well- she's being a bloody fairy isn't she.  
"I'm sorry. It's just in my nature."  
For Gods sake stop apologising! Wait...what?  
"Wait...what?" Emma's face drained of colour. "I said that in my head. I didn't-"  
"It's okay." Tinkerbell's sweet-tooth smile was like too much syrup on a pancake. "I didn't mean to be intrusive."  
"What do you mean you didn't mean to be intrusive?!" She was panicked now. "You can hear my thoughts, surely that's not something you can control."  
"Actually..." She shrugged. "Usually I can- yours were just so clear to me."  
"Well I'd appreciate it," Emma cut in. "If you didn't ease drop in on my conscience and I."  
Tinkerbell nodded.  
"Tink?" Hook's gravelled voice cut through the trees. Emma cringed at his use of her fairy tale nick-name.  
"I see." His tone dropped as he entered the clearing where Emma and the fairy stood uncomfortably. "I was going to introduce you, but it seems...well, it seems you have already been introduced."  
"Actually." Tinkerbell snapped, her attitude towards Hook was far less fairy-like. She glanced towards Emma "I don't know your name."  
"Emma Swan." She forced a smile out of good manners.  
"Are you really?" Tinkerbell stood back, carefully eyeing Emma from top to bottom. She then turned to Hook and grinned theatrically. "I've heard an awful lot about you Miss Swan."  
"Likewise." Emma laughed uncomfortably.  
"Ladies." Hook was enjoying this far too much. Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows.  
"Don't be getting smart Hook." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.  
Thats better.  
"Watch it." Emma added supportively.  
"Didn't think I'd be hearing you two agree any time soon..."  
"Well what do you know." She snarled sarcastically. "Isn't life full of surprises."  
"I brought you here for your own good Swan."  
"Against my will." She spat under her breath.  
"And yet you're still here."  
"Not for much longer, I assure you." She turned to leave but before she could take a step further he snagged her wrist, and she crashed straight into his chest.  
"I strongly suggest," he whispered down her neck, sending a violent shiver down her spine, "you do as I say Emma."  
She hated the way he used her name, 'Swan' was fine, it was distant. Emma. 'Emma' was not.  
"And why is that?" A cold stare set across her face.  
"Because I've got your best interests at heart love." He held her gaze for a moment before dropping her wrist and stepping back from the imaginary bubble they had locked themselves inside.  
"Eugh." Tinkerbell shrugged. "Get a room."  
They both ignored her.  
"Right then." Emma coughed, smoothing out her shirt. "What do I have to do to get rid of this curse?"  
"Well," The fairy promptly returned to her fairy-like ways. "First we must work out what the cause is. A diagnosis, if you will. And then we can cure you."  
"But we don't know the cause." Emma snapped.  
"Oh but we will." Hook danced round them both, drawing down Tink's arm with the back of his hand. It gave Emma an unwanted sense of jealousy.  
"And how do you plan on working that one out?" She laughed cruelly.  
"You'll see...all in good time."  
"Good time?" She stepped back in panic. "You think we have 'good time'? You seem to have forgotten that I need to get my son back."  
"And you will." He nodded assuringly. "But you see love, we're not really making much progress at the moment and I'd just like to add the fact that progress will continue to deteriorate if you're not around to see it through."  
"So basically what you're saying," Emma folded her arms smugly, "is that you can't do this without me."  
"It would seem that way yes." Hook played along.  
"Fine." She sighed. "But I mean it Hook, any pissing about and I'm gone."  
"I think you made that quite clear love." He held out his palm towards the area of forest behind her. "Shall we?"  
"We shall."  
Hook lead the way, followed by Tinkerbell and a rather unwilling Emma trailed behind.  
"How do you plan on doing this then?" Tink whispered so that Emma couldn't hear.  
"Well, if she can do magic...she's hiding it, but there has to be some kind of trigger."  
"There are only three ways you can trigger someone else's power, particularly if this is lost magic we're dealing with." She sighed. "Loss, rage and lust."  
"Well it's not the latter." Hook grinned awkwardly.  
"You didn't?!" Tinkerbell gasped, then immediately looked behind her to check Emma had not caught up. "You-"  
"It was a kiss." He shuffled slightly. "But trust me...if she was going to set me on fire, she would have."  
"That good ey?" She teased. Hook shot her a cutting glance.  
"So it's either loss or rage." He continued. "Well, there's only one way to find out which."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty long chapter this one but much is about to happen so looking forward to hearing what you think!**

I see this life like a swinging vine,

Swing my heart across the line,

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find...

They had been walking for hours. Deeper and deeper into the core of the island. Hook was ahead now, determined to reach their destination prior to nightfall. The past ten minutes had lacked conversation and Emma was lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Tink could feel her heart beating out her chest. "I couldn't help but overhear...if you don't mind me asking-"  
"I thought I told you to stay out of my head." Emma ground her teeth.  
"I know but, it's so vivid." She smiled weakly. "I know what it's like to loose someone."  
"Do you know what it's like to loose everyone?"  
Tinkerbell shook her head.  
"If I loose my son...I've got nothing." Emma hesitated. "Neal is- was Henry's father."  
"You loved him." Tink whispered, then bit back on her words. "Sorry."  
"No, you're right."  
They could hear Hook in the distance, cutting through the forest.  
"I loved him, I don't think...I ever stopped loving him." Emma could feel the pressure building up behind her eyes. Her chest began to ache.  
"You never got he chance to be together. Truly."  
"True love?" Emma scoffed. Thinking back to the lies Neal had kept from her. "I don't know about that."  
"What if he was the only one?" Tink could feel the guilt pooling in her stomach, but she had a task. If Emma was hiding a power, they had to find the trigger. "And you lost him."  
There was a heated silence but Tink couldn't carry on. She could feel the unbearable pain in Emma's mind. Loss was not he trigger.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No." Her rapid breathing built to a fit of wheezing and panic. "No it's okay."  
"It's not." Tink shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you, but Hook said we need to know."  
"Need to know what?" Emma snarled, her voice icy.  
"The root of your power."  
She felt a tidal wave of fury growl from the pit of stomach. Ever inch of Emma's body was white hot, she felt the energy pulse from her fingertips and in mindless seconds Tinkerbell collapsed in a heap on the ground. Hook rushed towards the sound, darting straight to Tink's limp body.  
Emma shook violently in an attempt to register what had happened.  
"This." Hook growled, "Is why you tell me the truth when I ask if you've got any bloody magic in ya lass."  
He pressed his hand against Tinkerbell's stomach, steel hook tipping her chin towards the side. Her mouth spewed a dark purple smoke.  
"You son of bitch!" Emma's voice broke, the floods of tears breaking through. "This isn't my fault! You thought you could tear up my past in hope that I'd set something on fire? How dare you probe my emotions like that. I thought you gave a crap about me."  
"Can I get the lecture later Em?" He growled, attempting to find a pulse. "I'm a little preoccupied."  
Emma watched in anticipation, the purple smoke clouding at her feet. Tinkerbell lay motionless on the floor, bruise-like marks forming around her neck and mouth. Hook held her close to his chest, whispering closely.  
"Come on Tink."  
There was a ridged silence, before she coughed a final clot of smoke and sharply sucked in the clean air. Hook let out a heavy sigh of relief, allowing Tink's body to sink into his.  
"Thank God." He turned to Emma, but she was gone. "Swan! Wait!"  
He lifted Tinkerbell and followed her along the path until they reached the clearing. Emma sat sluggishly on a fallen tree trunk.  
"Please." Hook approached her cautiously. "I didn't want to hurt you Emma."  
She scoffed.  
"You know how I feel about you."  
"Do I?" She laughed weakly.  
"Yes." He lay Tink down and shifted closer to Emma. "You do."  
"Do you even care about me at all?" She turned, casting him a painful look.  
"How can you even ask that?" Hook sat beside her and gradually, he felt her head fall against his shoulder and the tension drained away.  
"I need you." Emma whispered, and for once, he could see her vulnerability. Her need for security. "I don't want you to leave."  
"It's alright love." His hand glided gently through her hair, confused by her concerns. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Do you know why I lied about having magic?"  
Hook shrugged.  
"I didn't want to believe it." Emma turned her head so that she was practically speaking into his neck. "I've seen what magic does to people. Regina, Gold- Rumplestiltskin, I don't want to end up like them."  
"You are nothing like the queen, or the crocodile." Hook wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. "You are so much stronger."  
"I don't know." She sighed, eyes slowly closing. And before Hook could respond, her consciousness began to drift away.

Emma gasped. How long had she been asleep? It felt like moments, but Hook was gone and she was lay across a body of moss. David and Mary-Margret don't even know where I am. What am I doing? This is Crazy. I need to find them. No. I need to find Hook. Why am I always so disorientated every time I wake up here. For Gods sake stop talking to yourself and do something!  
"Hook!" She called out, moving through the trees. A murmur of voices were originating from somewhere close. Emma trod carefully, listening intently. She opened her mouth to shout out once more but before the words reached her throat they were knocked out of her stomach by a powerful blow. Her surroundings started to spin and as she shook her head into focus, a familiar face hung over her. Hook. She couldn't help but sigh with relief, then glare as his hand covered her mouth.  
"Get off me." She growled through his palm. "I have to find Mary-Margret, she doesn't know where I am."  
"Of course she does." He hissed, removing his clasp over her mouth. "You honestly think I would kidnap you without asking your parents first?"'  
"Very funny." Emma attempted to shift her hips so that he was no longer directly on top of her. "Come on Hook, what are you playing at?"  
But he only leant further into her.  
"Can't handle a bit of physical contact love?" He grinned sarcastically. Emma grabbed his shirt pulling him in so that her lips were millimetres from his.  
"You know exactly what I can handle." She whispered then shoved him upwards. Hook stood up, lending a hand to Emma, who took it. She brushed the dirt off her shirt.  
"Lost boys." Hook gestured behind him. Then headed off in the opposite direction. "Come on, this way."  
Emma followed, anxiously checking behind her.  
"Where's Tink?" She asked once they were far enough from Pan's boys.  
"She's gone back to the cave. We're meeting her there."  
Emma could see the concern in his eyes.  
"Is she alright?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
"Hook, I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean to-"  
"I know. It was my fault, I shouldn't have put you through that."  
Emma swallowed hard, she felt the burning desire to ask- something she had tried to keep to herself.  
"Did you love her?" She instantly regretted the question but couldn't think of any way to repair the damage.  
"When I met Tinkerbell...I hadn't felt like that in four hundred years."  
Shit.  
"But I wasn't on the island for long." He shrugged. "She means a hell of a lot to me Emma, but I never had got the time to love her."  
"I understand." She croaked.  
They were still walking, on and on.  
We've got to be getting close. Any further and we'll walk off the island. Maybe that's where you're going. What? No. Oh for God's sake just focus on not falling over.  
"Okay Emma, I know we've avoided it but sooner or later we have to talk about your power. And more importantly, we have to talk about your curse." Hook stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.  
"Preferably later." She muttered.  
"You're the one who said you want to get back to saving Henry." She could see his frustration seeping through. "So why are you the one who seems insistent on delaying any progress?"  
"I told you." Emma growled, as if he had forgotten every word she said.  
"Sorry love, I don't buy it."  
Emma felt her chest seize.  
"Now either you co-operate and tomorrow we return to our primary mission, or I swear, it'll be christmas before you see that boy again."  
It felt like a threat. She hated it.  
"Fine." Emma snapped. "What do I have to do?"  
"Trust me."  
"That's harder than it sounds." She muttered under her breath.  
"Yes well, do try your best love." He smirked. "When was the first time you used magic?"  
Emma shifted her weight uncomfortably as they continued to plunge deeper into the woods.  
"Our first encounter with Pan." A violent shiver cut down her spine.  
"I felt it when you kissed me." Hook's pace increased. "A foreign energy coursing through your veins. I should have known-"  
"It's not like theirs then? Regina and Gold?" Emma frowned in confusion. "You said a foreign energy."  
"We call it 'lost magic'." He growled darkly. "But it's forbidden in Neverland."  
"I have it..." She hesitated, "I've always had it. I could have saved people Hook, so many innocent-"  
"Yes, alright." He mumbled impatiently. "But you didn't and I'm sorry. Emma. Your curse is not something I can fix. You have to learn to control it, to neutralise the trigger."  
"And what if I can't?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed and glaring. "What happens then?"  
"Every curse has a purpose." He sighed, "this particular one that you have acquired is set to prevent the use of lost magic."  
"That's not so bad." She shrugged, scraping the stray hair back from her face.  
"You don't understand lass." Hook cleared the block in his throat. "Someone who practices lost magic may be seen as a threat. Pan doesn't take any risks. I don't know each stage as such, but I expect the end result will not be pleasant."  
"Excellent."  
"Don't shoot the messenger love." He held up a defensive hand.  
Emma felt a sudden searing pain down her left side.  
"Son of a bitch!" She clutched her waist.  
"Pull your shirt up." Hook demanded, and she did so.  
"Oh my-" She gasped in horror. But he did not react. "Can you not see that?!"  
"See what?" He frowned inspecting the area closely. "Only the mark I found earlier."  
"It's like a spiders web." Emma felt as though she could vomit...if she'd had anything to eat. "A poison."  
"It's spreading." He said cooly, looking towards their path. "We need to move quickly."  
"Well I don't know about you, but I feel like I've just been shot."  
"Emma Swan, I thought you were stronger than this."  
His words stung like an open wound.  
"I'd hate to disappoint you." She spat, kicking dirt behind her.  
"Come on. I told Tink we'd be back by noon." He threw her a sarcastic grin.  
"Tink?" Emma laughed, "As in Tinkerbell? The fairy?"  
"Yes." Hook nodded, frustration growing in his voice. "As in the fairy you almost killed."  
"Is that some kind of sick joke?" She snapped, "Because it's not funny."  
"What?" Hook folded his arms defensively.  
She shrugged, tilting her head in confusion.  
"You honestly don't remember?"  
Emma shook her head.  
"You're scaring me Hook."  
"Likewise." He took a deep breath and shifted closer. "Can you remember getting to the island?"  
"Of course." Emma grinned as if he were insane for asking such a simple question.  
"And who traveled here with you?"  
"You," she whispered in a patronising manor. "Mary-Margret, David, Regina, Gold and Neal."  
"Neal?" Hooks voice broke in shock.  
"Sorry I forgot," She laughed airily. "You call him Baelfire."

**What is happening to Emma's memory?! heheheh**

**Please take thirty seconds to review! Please please- I need the criticism!**


End file.
